cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NoDQ CAW
NoDQ CAW Debuted back in 2004 on WWE Wrestlemania XIX For Gamecube. It debuted with a CAW Cup. NoDQ Is The 2nd Caw League To Ever Exist =History= In February 2004, NODQ.COM's Aaron Rift produced 3 videos to music, featuring legendary horror icons Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees & Michael Myers. Following World-Wrestling.net's Wade Needham's presentation of the first Slam n Jam show, Aaron inaugurated NoDQ CAW with the 2004 NODQ CAW Cup which crowned Jason Voorhees the very first NoDQ CAW Champion. =Seasons= NoDQ CAW has to date ran 8 seasons, varying in length and amount of matches, each usually ending with a big, blow-off mega event. Season One Season 1 ran from February 2004 through to April 2004 and contained the 2004 NoDQ CAW Cup, and 25 separate matches in total. It saw the debuts of staples Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Superman & Spiderman. It concluded with the mega event Impact. Season Two Season 2 ran from April 2004 through to May 2004 and featured 15 matches in total. This season is best remembered for the numerous title defenses of NoDQ CAW Champion Superman until his eventual loss to NoDQ CAW icon Link. Link's win marked the end of Superman's 10 defense reign and began the famous change in Superman which would culminate at the start of Season 3. The season also saw the debut of two more huge figures in NoDQ CAW history- Mr. Clean and Batman. This season culminated with the mega-event Carnage. After this event, Season 2 officially concluded with a special event called "Bound for Glory" which featured 5 WWE vs NoDQ CAW Matches. Season Three Season 3 ran through June 2004 and featured 20 matches, including the first 6 matches of the T4 Tournament to crown the first NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions. The season is most remembered for Superman's famous heel turn in the opening match of the season, in which he turned on his partner Batman and cost the team the match. This iconic moment, when Superman gave Batman the Speeding Bullet remains to date perhaps the most shocking moment in NoDQ CAW history. The season concluded with the mega-event True Pain in which Batman defeated the evil Superman to retain the NoDQ CAW Title in a Hell in a Cell Match. Season Four Season 4 ran through July 2004 and featured 15 matches in total. The season contained the match voted as the best season match in NoDQ CAW history when Batman defeated Superman, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees in the NoDQ CAW special Trip To Oblivion Match. In addition, fans remember the season for Superman's shocking regaining of the CAW Title under a guise of Mr. E and Freddy Krueger setting Jason Voorhees on fire at the end of the last match of the season. The season culminated with the mega-event Quest For Gold- a one night tournament which documented Superman returning to his old blue colours and the NoDQ CAW Title making a full circle return when Jason Voorhees won the belt. Their were 2 more mega events after this, Bound for Glory 2 and End of an Era. End of an Era was a major event for several reasons. It was the last Mega Event before the brand extension. It was said to have the last match in the Freddy and Jason rivalry because Freddy was going to Eastern and Jason was going to Pacific ( Even though their feud continued in a later season ). It was also the first event to have a real life wrestler ( Sting ) be an active member of the NoDQ CAW Roster. Season Five NoDQ CAW underwent a brand extension and was split into NoDQ Pacific and Eastern for Season 5. For details of the rosters, see below. Season 5 ran from September 2004 through to April 2005 and was different from the previous seasons in the sense that, as opposed to single matches 2 shows were broadcast on Friday nights, in direct competition with each other, one from either brand. Each brand produced 18 shows over the course of the season and two mega events each (Jackpot and Deadly Sin from NoDQ Eastern and King of the Pacific and Date With Destiny from NoDQ Pacific). Following the Date With Destiny event a major joint production between both brands and Slam n Jam CAW named Domestic Disturbance took place (most fans view this event as perhaps the biggest in CAW history in general). Finally, there was another mega event- Undisputed Universe which reunited both brands into NoDQ CAW and both world titles. Season Six Season 6 saw NoDQ CAW return to its old 'single match' format. 13 matches were produced along with 3 mega events in the NoDQ CAW ACTION format. This season saw Las Vegas Link make history by becoming the first superstar to hold all three NoDQ CAW Titles (World, Tag Team and International) at one time. In addition Link unified himself with his arch enemy Ganondorf to form the Dark Alliance. Season 6 also saw the rise of Zatoichi, a blind athlete who used a significant amount of counters in his matches, so many in fact that most CAW fans began to hate him. At the end of Season 6, Superman became a three-time NODQ Champion. Season Seven Season 7 saw NODQ CAW continue with it's 'single match' format. It also brought NODQ to what many people thought was the end. It featured a feud between the Marios and the Dark Alliance. It also saw Chef defend the International Championship successfully. The feud between former partners Joker and Leatherface also occured during this Season. When Zatoichi defeated NoDQ CAW Champion Superman at the final mega event Fully Charged many saw this as NoDQ CAW's lowest point. NoDQ then shut down for a year until the return in 2006 with Season 8- the longest season to date. Season Eight Season 8 saw the return of NoDQ CAW with the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup and lasted from July 2006 to February 2007. The return was highly anticipated by many CAW fans and saw NoDQ CAW owner Aaron Rift take over commentating duties from long-time commentator Wade Needham. This season featured another shuffle in format as NoDQ CAW's Main Event debuted. Each month featured a NoDQ CAW Main Event at the start, with 4-8 single matches following before a second NoDQ CAW Main Event before a monthly Mega Event. This season is notable for the rise of stars Frankenstein and Captain Jack Sparrow, and the historical breaking of the Mario Bros.- a split which eventually led to Luigi becoming the NoDQ World Champion. The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup is memorable for Frankenstein winning the cup and the NoDQ World Title in his first 4 matches, when he defeated Spiderman in the final. After the February Mega Event Date With Destiny 2007 NoDQ CAW Owner Aaron Rift announced that NoDQ CAW was being put into hiatus, indefinitely, until the time when a new game would be released that NoDQ CAW could feature on- feeling that WWE Day of Reckoning, which had been used since August 2004 had run it's course and had nothing left to offer. The season, and the Day of Reckoning era, ended with the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup, in which NoDQ CAW Champion Luigi defeated Superman and Captain Jack Sparrow to retain the NoDQ World Title. As of May 12, 2008, NoDQ CAW remains in hiatus status. =Roster= * Batman - Gotham City Drop(Vertebreaker),Running Clothesline from Hell,Rock Bottom,Bat Sleeper(Dragon Sleeper) * Captain Jack Sparrow-Pirates Plunge(Spinout Slam),Flip Attack,Mongolian Chop,Death Valley Driver,Running Leg Drop,Walk the Plank(Old School) * Charles Manson - Fishermans Brainbuster(Sterness Dust),Weapons * Chef - The Bounce(Springboard Body Attack),Powerbomb * Conehead - Spear/Gore * Freddy Krueger - Iron Claw,Elm Street Driver(Burning Hammer),Running Low Blow * Ganondorf - Ganon Claw(Mandible Claw) * Hulk - Big Green Buster(King Kong Buster),Ironman Bearhug,Running Big Boot,Chokeslam from Hell * Jason Voorhees - Crystal Lake Slam(Chokeslam),Tombstone Piledriver,Power Slam,Running Clothesline from Hell,Diving Clothesline * Leatherface - Slice n Dice(Pedigree), Leatherocity(Van Daminator),Demon Neck Crank * Link - ZDT(Brainbuster/Double Brainbuster),Back Suplex,Avalanch(Running Body attack * Luigi - Super Mario Stunner-retired,Butt Bop-retired , Jack Knife-retired, Vertical Exploder, Plumber's Screwdriver,Super Fallaway Slam,Running Flying Clothesline,Diving Front Dropkick,Razor's Edge/Outsider's Edge * Mario - Super Mario Stunner(Stone Cold Stunner), Jack Knife, Vertical Exploder,Butt Bop(Running Hip Attack) * Michael Myers - 10-31(Nech Hanged Slam),Sleeper Suplex,Diving Headbutt,Running Lower Clothesline * Mr. Clean - Clean Sweep(Russian Leg Sweep), Clean Cut(Diamond Cutter), Clean Press(Shooting Star Press),Running Body Attack * Spiderman - Spidey Splash(5-star Frog Splash,Stinger Splash-Season 8), Spidey Sense(Amazing Impact),Triple German Suplex-retired,Venom Bite(Lip Lock) * Street Fighters (Ryu/Ken) - Green Mist, Shining Wizard,Axe Kick(Scissors Kick),Running Scissor Sweep * Superman - S-5(F-5), Speeding Bullet(Spear),Flipping Power Bomb,Super STO * T-1000 - Terminator Clothesline,Back Terminator Clothesline(Rear Clothesline),Diving Shoulder Block * Terminator - Terminator Clothesline(Clothesline from Hell), Dominator,Back Terminator Clothesline(Rear Clothesline),Diving Shoulder Block * The Joker - The Last Laugh(Honor Roll), Whoopee Cushion(Golden Hip),Practical Jokes *Bart Simpson-Simpson Stunner(RKO),Weapons *Frankenstein-Monster Bomb(Double Underhook Driver),Running Big Boot,Ironman Bearhug-retired,Last Ride,Chokeslam from Hell *Lex Luger-Torture Rack *Mike Tyson-TKO(RKO) *Milhouse-Sweet Chin Music,Michinoku Driver *Razor Ramon-Razor’s Edge/Outsider’s Edge *Rocky Balboa-Widow Maker,Rock Bottom,Spin Kick *Sagat-Tiger Suplex,Tiger Bomb,Gore *Santa-Jingle Bell Drop(Samoan Drop) *Skeletor-One Hand Spinebuster,Jackhammer,Spear *Zatoichi-Canadian Hammer,Gory Bomb =NoDQ CAW Title History= Here are the title histories for the titles from NODQ CAW. NODQ Tag Team Championship (2004-2007)(True Pain-Date With Destiny 2007) The NODQ Tag Team Titles were a staple in NODQ CAW. The titles began at True Pain in season three. There was a tournament called the T4 to determine the champions. They were not defended regularly until season five. Since their inception, there have been a total 12 different teams, consisting of 19 different people, to win the titles. There have been a total of 17 reigns. The titles are currently vacant and inactive. #'Michael Myers and Leatherface' defeated Freddy and Jason in finals of the T4 tournament #'Beavis and Butthead' defeated Myers & Leatherface #'Hulk and Ganondorf' defeated Beavis & Butthead #'The Mario Brothersand Luigi' defeated Hulk & Ganondorf #'The Street Fightersand Ken' defeated the Mario Bros #'The Mario Brothers(2)& Luigi(2)' defeated the Street Fighters in a ladder match #'Joker & Leatherface(2)' defeated The Mario Bros #'The Mario Brothers(3)& Luigi(3)' defeated Joker & Leatherface in Steel Cage Match #'Dark AllianceVegas Link/Ganondorf(2)' defeated the Mario Bros #'The Mario Bros(4)& Luigi(4)' defeated Dark Alliance in Hell in a Cell match #*Mario Brothers are stripped of the NODQ Tag Team Titles #'The Mario Bros(5)& Luigi(5)' defeated Dark Alliance in Ladder Match #'Spiderman & Batman' defeated the Mario Bros #'Link(2) & Superman' defeated Spider-man & Batman #'Freddy Krueger & Michael Myers(2)' defeated Link and Superman #'Spiderman(2) & Batman(2)' defeated Freddy & Myers #'The Terminators& T-1000' defeated Spider-man & Batman #'Jason Voorhees & Freddy Krueger(2)' defeated The Terminators #*The titles are vacated when both men go to oblivion. NODQ Interactive Championship (2006-2007)(Box Office Smash-2007 CAW Cup) The NODQ Interactive Championship is unique in the way that the fans chose the matches. The fans voted on the participants and match stipulations. The title began at Box Office Smash in a triple threat match. It was only in NODQ Season 8. It was brought in to replace the International title after that title went to UWF. There have been 5 different champions with a total of 10 different reigns. The last (and current) champion was Spider-man. #'Mr. Clean' defeated Michael Myers and Sagat #'Sagat' defeated Mr. Clean and Leatherface #'Mr. Clean(2)' defeated Sagat in a Warehouse Match #'Jason Voorhees' defeated Mr. Clean #'Mr. Clean(3)' defeated Jason in a TLC Match #'Jason Voorhees(2)' defeated Mr. Clean in a Harbor from Hell Match #'Michael Myers' defeated Jason #'Jason(3)' defeated Myers (Freddy interfered and got pinned while dressed as Myers) #*Jason is stripped of the title when it is revealed that he pinned Freddy Krueger dressed as Myers. #'Jason Voorhees(4)' is selected by fans to be champion #'Spiderman' defeated Jason NODQ International Championship (2004-2005)(Jackpot-fully charged) The NODQ International Championship was the first mid-card title in NODQ. It began in season five and was continued to be defended though season seven. #'Superman' defeated Leatherface, Lex Luger, & Razor Ramon in Ladder Match #'Batman' defeated Superman #'Joker' defeated Batman #'Terminator' defeated Joker #'Las Vegas Link' defeated Terminator, Hulk, and Freddy #'Spiderman' defeated Las Vegas Link in Steel Cage Match #'Ganondorf' defeats Spiderman #'Chef' defeated Ganondorf title retired Other NODQ Championship When Zatoichi was champion he was stripped of the title. This caused the title to become disputed with two NODQ CAW Championships being defended. The two titles were unified on June 3, 2008. The losing title's title history was deactivated and not recognized. The people can still call themselves champs but it doesn't mean anything. Here is that title history. Note: The title history is the same as the NODQ CAW Championship until Zatoichi. #'Zatoichi' defeated Superman #*Zatoichi is stripped of the NODQ Championship, title becomes disputed #'Frankenstein' won the 2006 CAW Cup #'Superman(4)' defeated Frankenstein #'Link(3)' defeated Superman #'Captain Jack Sparrow' defeated Link #'Superman(5)' defeated Sparrow #'Luigi' defeated Superman #*Title is unified with the other NODQ CAW Championship and the title history is deactivated and not recognized. NODQ Pacific Championship (2004-2005)(Pacific 6-Undisputed Universe) The NODQ Pacific Championship was a World Title in NODQ Pacific. The title was made because the NODQ CAW Championship was NODQ Eastern only. The title began at NODQ Pacific #6 in a fatal fourway match. The title was unified with the NODQ CAW Championship to make the NODQ title undisputed once again. There have been a total of 4 champions with 5 reigns between them. Spider-man was the last champion before the title was unified with the NODQ CAW Champion. #'Hulk' defeated Jason, Spiderman and Bruce Lee #'Jason Voorhees' defeated Hulk in street fight #'Hulk(2)' defeated Jason in an Ironman match #'Las Vegas Link' defeated Hulk #'Spider-man' defeated Las Vegas Link #*The title is unified with the NODQ CAW Championship to make the NODQ Undisputed Championship. Undisputed NODQ CAW Championship (2004-present)(NODQ CAW show #7-Fully Charged) The NODQ CAW Championship is the oldest and most prestigious championship in CAW history. The title began with the CAW Cup. The title has been held by many of the greats in CAW. #'Jason Voorhees' defeated Hulk in the finals of the 2004 CAW Cup #'Freddy Krueger' defeated Jason in a NODQ match #'Jason Voorhees(2)' defeated Freddy in a hardcore match #'Superman' defeated Jason in a ladder match #'Link' defeated Superman #'Michael Myers' defeated Link, Superman, Batman in a steel cage match #'Spiderman' defeated Myers & Link in a Triforce TLC match #'Mr. Clean' defeated Spider-man in a NODQ match #'Batman' defeated Mr. Clean in a hardcore match #'Superman(2)' defeated Batman #*Superman was stripped of the title due to violating a no-compete clause #'Jason Voorhees(3)' defeated Superman in the finals of the Quest For Gold tournament #'Freddy Krueger(2)' defeated Jason in a Harbor from Hell match #'Mr.Clean(2)' defeated Freddy in a Hell in a Cell match #*Title is unified with the NODQ Pacific Championship to make the Undisputed NODQ Championship #'Las Vegas Link(2)' defeated Mr. Clean in a hardcore match #'Mr. Clean(3)' defeated Las Vegas Link & Spider-man in a Triforce TLC match #'Superman(3)' defeated Mr. Clean in a NODQ match #'Zatoichi' defeated Superman title deactivated =The NoDQ CAW Cup= One of NoDQ CAW's trademarks and staples is the NoDQ CAW Cup- a single-elimination tournament which has been contested a total of 3 times since NoDQ CAW's conception (2004, 2006, 2007). The NoDQ CAW Cup is iconic in NoDQ CAW chronicles as it has set about the extensive careers of NoDQ legends such as Jason Voorhees, Frankenstein, and Freddy Krueger. The 2004 NoDQ CAW Cup The 2004 NoDQ CAW Cup took place in April 2004 and was the very first production that NoDQ CAW made. The cup was won by Jason Voorhees who defeated The Hulk in the finals to become the very first NoDQ CAW Champion. This would be the spawning of Jason's long and industrious career in NoDQ CAW, in which another 3 world title reigns would follow and also 2 Interactive Title reigns. The cup also saw the debuts of other NoDQ CAW legends Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, and Mario. The brackets for the tournament were as follows: First Round *Michael Myers def Sagat *Jason Voorhees def Mario *The Hulk def Sonic the Hedgehog via KO *Freddy Krueger def Sub-Zero Semi Finals *The Hulk def Freddy Krueger via DQ *Jason Voorhees def Michael Myers Final for the ''NoDQ CAW Title'' *Jason Voorhees def The Hulk via submission The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup marked the return of NoDQ CAW after a year on the sidelines and took place in June. This tournament, unlike the one in 2004, involved 16 competitors as opposed to the 8 in 2004. This tournament saw the debut of Frankenstein in NoDQ CAW, who would shock the world by aligning with The Joker and overcoming all the other competitors to win the tournament and the vacant NoDQ CAW Title, defeating the ultimate underdog Spiderman in the finals. This tournament also marked the first time in history that someone other than Wade Needham commentated on NoDQ CAW- when owner and producer Aaron Rift took up the mantle left by Needham. The brackets were as follows: First Round *Sagat def Jason Voorhees *Spiderman def Freddy Krueger *Mr. Clean def Terminator *Leatherface def Michael Myers via DQ *The Joker def Superman (following the infamous 'bomb' incident) *Frankenstein def Chef *Ganondorf def Las Vegas Link via submission *Luigi def Mario 1/4 Finals *Spiderman def Sagat *Leatherface def Mr. Clean via countout *Frankenstein def The Joker *Luigi def Ganondorf Semi Finals *Spiderman def Leatherface *Frankenstein def Luigi Final for the ''NoDQ CAW Title'' *Frankenstein def Spiderman The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup took place in April/May. Once again differed from the previous two in its format, as it pitted 24 competitors against each other in 3 rounds which led to 3 athletes advancing to the final- a triple threat match. This tournament was deemed by owner Aaron Rift as the last action from NoDQ CAW took be done on WWE Day of Reckoning for the Gamecube. As of 31st August 2007, this tournament remains the most recent action from NoDQ CAW, as it once again takes a hiatus. Rift has stated that NoDQ CAW will return in the future as soon as he has found a new game to use. This tournament marked the return of Wade Needham to the commentary position for the first time since Fully Charged in July 2005, along with the 'Bobby Spade' character in the final. The tournament was won by NoDQ CAW Champion Luigi, who defeated Superman and Captain Jack Sparrow in the final round. The final match, a 30 minute long thriller, also saw Luigi defend his NoDQ CAW Title, continuing the trend of the NoDQ CAW Title being on the line in the finals of the CAW Cup tournaments. The brackets for the Cup were as follows: First Round *Jason Voorhees def Frankenstein via KO *Skeletor def Rocky Balboa *Superman def James Bond *Terminator def Bart Simpson via DQ *Milhouse def Chef *Link def Bruce Lee via submission *Captain Jack Sparrow def Leatherface *Michael Myers def Spiderman *The Joker def T-1000 *Mario def Batman *'NoDQ CAW Champion' Luigi def Mr. Clean *Freddy Krueger def Ganondorf Second Round *Skeletor def Jason Voorhees *Superman def Terminator *Link def Milhouse *Captain Jack Sparrow def Michael Myers *'NoDQ CAW Champion' Luigi def Freddy Krueger *The Joker def Mario via count out Semi Finals *Superman def Skeletor via submission *Captain Jack Sparrow def Link *'NoDQ CAW Champion' Luigi def The Joker Final for Luigi's ''NoDQ CAW Title'' *'NoDQ CAW Champion' Luigi def Superman & Captain Jack Sparrow to retain his title. Category:NODQ Forums Category:CAW Forums Category:CAW History